Trivia Questions
Trivia Questions is a DVD game featured in almost every DVD from Big Idea. It was later changed to Video Trivia when video clips were added before each question. This feature stopped appearing on release after Abe and the Amazing Promise. How to play There are ten (sometimes seven) questions asking the viewer what they saw from the episode/film (e.g. What color is Larry's hat?). If the viewer gets the correct answer, the characters will say either "That's right!" or "Well done!". If they get the wrong answer, the character will say "Nope!" or "Sorry!". If the viewer gets all of the questions right on some DVDs, they get to watch a bonus clip. The questions section below has the correct answers in bold. Fun Facts Trivia *The only trivia games that don't feature bonus clips: Rack, Shack & Benny, Dave and the Giant Pickle, The Toy That Saved Christmas, Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie, The Star of Christmas, Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush, Lord of the Beans and Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler. Remarks *The third hard question from Leggo My Ego! asks who is one of the students at Super Hero class. This can puzzle viewers as the only named heroes are Scarlet Tomato, Lemon Twist, Electro-Melon, and Dark Crow (unless they research on either Bumblyburg Map or the Larry Cave feature). Goofs *The sixth easy question from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! refers to Some Veggies Went To Sea as "Three Veggies Went To Sea." *The first hard question from Are You My Neighbor? asks who sent the letter at the beginning of the show. Even though the sender is Latasha Robbins of Savannah, Georgia, selecting it counts the answer as wrong. The correct answer is instead Mary Margaret Renfroe of Johnson City, Tennessee. Inside References *"William J. McGuffrey" is presumably Billy Joe McGuffrey's brother. *Hackensack, New Jersey is where Ezzio Vietti lives. *Meet Me in St. Louis was first sung in Are You My Neighbor? Real-World References *King Kong is a 1933 film. *Code Red is an emergency alert code used in hospitals. *Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan is a 1982 installment in the Star Trek series. Questions (under construction) Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 2003 10th Anniversary DVD * Where did Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki meet? ** At the Grocery Store ** On the Moon ** St. Paul Bible College ** In a Coal Mine * Where did Big Idea begin? ** In a mall ** In a spare bedroom ** In Los Angeles ** In a Dixie Cup * When did the first VeggieTales video debut? ** 1983 ** 1993 ** 1990 ** 1989 * How many people did Big Idea start with? ** One ** Three ** Five, and a really smart poodle ** Seven * In animation history, what is unique about the first VeggieTales video? ** First entirely computer-animated video done in the U.S. ** Its peculiar shortness ** Its budget ** Nothing * Who voices almost all of the VeggieTales characters? ** Fred and Fred's brother ** Phil Vischer and a talking salami ** The queen and her seven corgis ** Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki * What is the VeggieTales computer named after? ** The first six letters on a traditional computer keyboard ** A necktie ** A guy from Detroit ** Fred Qwerty, PHD * What other cartoon series had Big Idea released besides VeggieTales? ** Candytales ** LarryBoy and 3-2-1 Penguins! ** SuperSpinach ** Donutboy * What was Big Idea's first theatrical film? ** Toy Story ** A Bug's Life ** Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie ** Ice Age * What should you do with a defective VeggieTales video? ** Exchange it at the store ** Serve it with Ketchup ** Mail it to Fred ** Donate it 2004 DVD *Who wrote the letter that Bob reads at the beginning of the show? **'Lucy Anderson' **William J. McGuffrey **Andrea Taylor **Cole Viernes *How old does Junior say he is in Tales From the Crisper? **Old enough to know better **6 going on 16 **'5' **4 *What's carved into Junior's bed's footboard? **VeggiePal **Big J **Little J **'Jr.' *Who plays Frankencelery? **Wilbert Guffins of Akron, Ohio **'Phil Winkelstein from Toledo, Ohio' **Phil Winkleman from Shelby, Ohio **Phil Vischer from Dayton, Ohio *What's the name of the king in Daniel and the Lion's Den? **King Cole **'King Darius' **King Kong **Kingdom *What fictional code did Daniel violate to be thrown to the lions? **Code Red **Code 6, section 4 **'42192R94006.1-7B of the code of Babylon' **Code 14420 *What did Daniel thank the lions for when he emerged from the lions' den? **Their hospitality **Having good dental hygiene **Letting him sleep on the top bunk **'Pizza' *Where do the wisemen go after Daniel comes out of the lions' den? **Directly to jail **'Egypt' **Madagascar **Hackensack, New Jersey *What's Qwerty's verse? **'Isaiah 41:10' **Numbers 14:13 **Ezekiel 20:20 **Jonah 2:10 *What recipe does Qwerty show by accident before the verse? **Dust bunnies **Squid donuts **'Yummy meatloaf' **Buffalo wings God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! *Where was Bob coming from when he bumped into Marco (who asked the question that starts the show)? **Sunday school **'Bowling league' **Gardening club **A Marx Brothers movie marathon *What color hat was Junior wearing in The Grapes of Wrath? **'Yellow' **Blue **Green **Red *How many times does the Bible say you have to forgive? **17 **3 times **'7 times 70' **twice *Which character knew that 7 times 70 was 490? **'Rosie' **Junior Asparagus **Dad Asparagus **Pa Grape *At the end of The Grapes of Wrath, what did they rename the grapes? **The Wrath of Khan **'The Grapes of Math' **The Grapes of Napa Valley **The Fruit of the Loom *What song did Bob and Larry sing to the passengers on the tour? **My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean **There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea **Meet Me in St. Louis **'Three Veggies Went to Sea, Sea, Sea' *What was Larry daydreaming while he was steering the boat? **'Captain on an icebreaker boat rescuing whales' **A Mississippi riverboat captain **Jacques Cousteau **A spaceship fighter pilot *What type of tree sings The Forgiveness Song? **A banana tree **'A coconut tree' **An evergreen tree **An oak tree *What did the professor use to make the helicopter? **Rubber cement and duct tape **Ferns and seaweed **'Bamboo and coconuts' **Seashells and starfish *What word does Larry like to say at the end of the show? **'Bamboo' **Feng shui **Paradigm **Supercilious *What are the names of the brother and sister grapes in "The Grapes of Wrath"? **Ben and Jennifer **'Tom and Rosie' **Will and Grace **Billy and Suzie *What three items were in Junior's yard? **Swing set, rake, bike **Croquet set, tree fort, tricycle **'Truck, sandbox, a hoe' **Soccer ball, baseball bat, bowling pin *In the Forgive-O-Matic commercial, who came in to say how well the knives worked? **'A miner from West Virginia' **A spud from Idaho **A drum major from Texas **A chef from Benihana *In the Forgive-O-Matic commercial, what decorated the floor? **Black and white tiles **'Purple polka dots' **Green swirls **Orange flowers *On the boat trip, which passengers had to cancel? **The Princess and the Pea **Chico and the Man **'The movie star and that other girl' **BJ and the Bear *When Larry was the captain of the icebreaker, what animal was on his hat? **A penguin **A seal **A koala **'A polar bear' *On which side did the millionaire wear his monocle? **Right **'Left' **Neither **Both *What was the professor's first idea to get off the island? **Build a raft **Build a radio telescope **'Build a catapult' **Find a secret tunnel *What did Bob and Larry decide to do for a job next summer? **Sell seashells by the seashore **Start an email marketing company **Start a vegetable stand **'Sell lemonade' *What was the Qwerty verse? **Genesis 50:17 **'Colossians 3:13b' **Psalms 25:18 **Exodus 10:17 Are You My Neighbor? *In The Story of Flibber-o-loo, what color was Larry's pet wind-up lobster? **Green **Red **Mauve **'Blue' *In The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, what did the bandits steal from Larry? **'His milk money' **His pet wind-up lobster **His shoe **His family recipe for pickled herring *In The Story of Flibber-o-Loo, who first found Larry when he was stuck in the hole? **A Flibbian doctor **'The mayor of Flibber-o-Loo' **A St. Bernard **A Canadian Mountie *At the end of the Story of Flibber-o-Loo, what do they throw at each other? **Pickled herring and Sansabelt slacks **Tomatoes and eggs **'Flowers and candy' **Potatoes and flea collars *What is the name of the little boy that Junior doesn't want to invite to his party? **Karl **'Fernando' **Justin **Clint *Where did Junior minor in aerospace technology? **Veggie Valley Elementary **Prairie Elementary School **'Happy Tots Preschool' **St. Raphael's School for Vegetables *What is the name of the ship's engineer on The USS Applepies? **'Scooter' **Reggie **Jimmy **Alan *When Junior arrives on the USS Applepies, how much time is left before it is smashed by the meteor? **30 minutes **8 hours **8 minutes **'5 minutes' *What are Jimmy and Jerry Gourd singing when they are first introduced? **The Macarena **'Meet Me in St. Louis' **The Song of the Cebú **Bicycle Built for Two *In the song "Do You Know the Muffin Man?", where does the muffin man live? **Moose Lake **Lombard, IL **'Drury Lane' **Altuna, PA *Who sent in the letter at the beginning of the show? **'Mary Margaret Renfroe of Johnson City, TN' **Latasha Robins of Savannah, GA **Savannah Mahal of Lombard, IL **Josh Fowler of Portland, OR *In the story of Flibber-o-Loo, which town was to the west? **'Flibber-o-Loo' **Jibber-de-Lot **Flibber-de-Lot **Jibber-de-Loo *What decorates Larry's towel in The Hairbrush Song? **Hairbrushes **Waves **Fish **'Ducks' *In The Hairbrush Song, who points out that Larry doesn't have any hair? **'Junior Asparagus' **Pa Grape **The Peach **Telly Savalas *How many roses are at Larry's feet at the end of The Hairbrush Song? **Four **'Five' **Six **Seven *What three items are in the drawing next to Junior's bed? **A dog, his sister and a tree **A cebú, a hairbrush and a cheeseburger **'An asparagus, a house and the sun' **A whale, a camel and a caterpillar *How many people are on the USS Applepies, according to Scooter? **210 **'364' **30 **2,765 *According to Scooter, how big was the popcorn meteor? **'14,000 metric tons' **A bushel and a peck **Four score and seven pounds **9 kilotons *Qwerty's verse was "Love your neighbor as yourself." From which chapter and verse of the Bible is this quote? **Exodus 20:16 **'Leviticus 19:18' **Proverbs 3:28 **Romans 3:9 *What was the name of the story about the USS Applepies (Hint: It's in the credits) **'The Gourds Must Be Crazy' **Space: The Final Frontier **Babylon 5 **Popcorn Alert Rack, Shack and Benny *What is Larry wearing on his head at the beginning of the show? **A shoe **A toilet plunger **'An oven mitt' **A raccoon *Who is the gatekeeper at the Nezzer Chocolate Factory? **Laura Carrot **Larry the Cucumber **'George' **Mr. Nezzer *What did the veggies' parents tell them about candy? **It'll rot your tooth **'It isn't good for them' **To chew it with their mouths closed **That too much is never enough *Why are Rack, Shack and Benny made junior executives? **They donated their share of chocolate bunnies to charity **They complimented Mr. Nezzer whenever they saw him **'They were the only workers still standing' **They were all graduates of the Happy Tots School of Business and Economics *Which food is not mentioned at all in "The Bunny Song"? **Tofu **Pickles **Bread **'Grapes' *What does Mr. Lunt see when he looks into the furnace? **Just Rack, Shack and Benny **A dancing cucumber **'Four guys - and one was real shiny!' **A snowball fight *In what language does Larry the Cucumber sing "The Dance of the Cucumber"? **English **'Spanish' **Japanese **Uzbekistani Dave and the Giant Pickle *Who wrote the letter that Bob reads in the open of the show? **Malia Matthews of San Francisco, California **'Myra Eggleston of Youngstown, Pennsylvania' **Wendell West of Benton Harbor, Michigan **Dave Locascio of Monticello, Virginia *Of the following four choices, which one does Larry-Boy's super-suction ears not get stuck on? **Bob's Nose **The camera lens **The Countertop **'The sink' *How many brothers did Dave have? **'Seven' **Four **Nine **Three *Why couldn't Dave help his brothers when they went off to save Israel? **'He was too little' **He didn't know the way **Everyone knows an asparagus can't fight **He wasn't 18 *What does Goliath call the Israelites that makes Dave mad? **Rooster lips **'Cowards' **German shepherds **Ninnies *What are the Philippines? **'A group of islands off the coast of southeast Asia' **A large carnivorous dinosaur **A band of fierce warrior peas **A desert-roaming nomadic tribe *What was unusual about the sheep that Dave took care of? **They spoke Flemish **They had cotton hair instead of wool **'They kept falling over' **They counted themselves until they fell asleep *Where did Dave live? **At his folks' house **Berwyn **Schenectady, NY **'Israel' *Whose side was Goliath on? **The Philippines **The Philadelphians **'Philistines' **The Philadendrons *If the Philistines beat the Israelites, what were the Philistines going to do? **The hokey pokey **'Make the Israelites their slaves' **Have a big party **Take their sheep *What can Myra's brothers and sisters do that's special, according to Myra? **Play Hawaiian nose harp and dance the polka **Tap dance and play dough **'Play soccer and dance ballet' **Play t-ball and Irish dance *What was Dave's father's name? **Wyatt **'Jesse' **Earl **Billy *What color are the flags in King Saul's camp? **Green **'Blue' **Red **Yellow *What is the Polish word for lip? **'Ousta' **Ouzu **Ouchie **Uma *How many stones did Dave get from the stream before he fought Goliath? **3 **7 **'5' **1 *What was the Qwerty verse? **Jonah 1:2 **Numbers 7:11 **'Matthew 19:26' **Thessalonians 2:20 *What's special about the pizza that Dave brought to King Saul's camp? **It was cut Chicago-style - squares instead of wedges **It was a veggie pizza **Buy one get one free **'It had cheese in the crust' *What did Dave go on to become after fighting Goliath? **Welterweight Champion of the World **One of those guys who cleans up after the camels **King of Hearts **'King of Israel' *What did Goliath say to Dave when he announced that he would fight him? **"Am I a frog that you come at me with fries?" **'"Am I a dog that you come at me with sticks?"' **"Am I a pickle that you come at me with hot dogs?" **"Am I a hot dog that you come at me with pretzel sticks?" *In the Silly Song, who was in lip rehab with Larry? **'Oscar' **Pieter **Olaf **Benny The Toy That Saved Christmas Very Silly Songs! *How does "A Very Silly Sing-Along!" start? **'Larry is leading a workout video' **Bob tries to convince Larry to sing karaoke **Larry is starring in an infomercial **Larry hosts a home improvement show *Who types the words on the bottom of the screen? **The Grapes of Wrath **Small watermelons **French fries **'Peas' *In the song Dance of the Cucumber, how smooth are the cucumber's movements? **Like soft-serve ice cream **'Like butter on a bald monkey' **Like honey on a hot griddle **Like Mel Torme singing about his mama's mashed potatoes *Who sings backup for Palmy on "The Lagoon Song"? **The Sand Dollar Sisters **A bunch of bananas **'The Coconuts' **Bob and Larry *Which song features a bamboo helicopter? **"Saigon" **'"The Lagoon Song"' **"Mission Impossible" **"Bamboo Cebu" *In the home improvement section, what does Larry say you should do before starting any plumbing job? **Call a good plumber **Make sure you're insured **Build an ark **'Turn off the water supply' *In "Love My Lips", who had a beard? **'Larry's great Aunt Ruth' **Dr. Sigmund Freud **Larry's uncle Fred **Grizzly Adams *According to Larry in "Love My Lips", what is the Polish word for lip? **Lipinsky **Uma **'Usta' **Oprah *Which song features a peach? **'"The Hairbrush Song"' **"King James and the Giant Peach" **"We're Vikings" **"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" *Who are The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything? **Mr. Lunt, Pa Grape and Bob **Jimmy, Jerry and Archie **Junior, Laura and Percy **'Larry, Pa Grape and Mr. Lunt' *Which song has the lyric "Is it my imagination or does Aunt Ruth have a beard?" **"Dance of the Cucumber" **'"I Can Be Your Friend"' **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Aunt Ruth and the Tossed Salad" *The song "I Can Be Your Friend" comes from which episode? **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"Madame Blueberry" **'"Are You My Neighbor?"' **"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *In "Dance of the Cucumber", what does "Pepino cantador" mean in Spanish? **Poor tomato **Peppers can't dance **Pepino doesn't like it **'Singing cucumber' *In "The Water Buffalo Song", what color is Larry's baby kangaroo? **'Blue' **Pink **Chartreuse **Mocha creme *In "Love My Lips", how old was Larry when he left his lips out in the cold? **Four years old **Five years old **'Two years old' **Eight years old *What song rhymes "Scrabble on" with "Babylon"? **'"Oh, No! What We Gonna Do?"' **"The Water Buffalo Song" **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Love My Lips" *Which VeggieTales show originally featured "The Hairbrush Song"? **"God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!" **"Samson and Delilah" **"Madame Blueberry" **'"Are You My Neighbor?"' *What instrument accompanies the singing on "The Hairbrush Song"? **A harmonica **A guitar **'A piano' **An accordion *According to The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything, what has Larry never kissed? **A frog **A squirrel **'A chipmunk' **A squash *Which song on this video had never been on another video when it was released? **'"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything"' **"The Hairbrush Song" **"Love My Lips" **"The Water Buffalo Song" Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space! *How did Larry receive the question from the viewer that starts the show? **Carrier pigeon **'Email' **A letter **HAM radio *What is the plot of the movie at the beginning of the show? **'Aliens switch brains with cows' **Cows switch brains with prominent politicians **Luke and Laura have amnesia after car crash **An asparagus gets swallowed by a whale *What is the name of the bear that Laura and Junior are playing with? **Theodore **Orson **Smokey **'Mr. Snuggly' *What was the name of the famous bowler on the collectible plate? **Patty O'Furniture **Abe Vigoda **'Art Bigotti' **Ira Schwartz *What is the color of Junior's hat? **'Yellow with a red brim' **Blue with purple earmuffs **Green with a teal brim **Fuscia with auburn piping *What game is Larry playing with Alfred when he gets the Larry-Signal? **'Candyland' **Chutes and Ladders **Dogopoly **Operation *Where does the fib take Junior? **To the top of the Empire State building **To the top of the Sears tower **'To the Bumblyburg water tower' **To the Bumblyburg mushroom sculpture *Why does Junior's dad faint the second time? **Low blood sugar **'Larry-Boy's suction cups land at his feet' **Can't stand the sight of chlorophyll **"I didn't faint! I was just resting my eyes!" *Why does Alfred's computer turn off at the critical moment? **Compiler error in the OS kernel **'The chair pulls out the power cable' **It ran out of batteries **Larry-Boy's hairdryer blew a fuse *Why does Larry need to hurry Bob up at the end of the show? **He has to go to the bathroom **He wants to watch The Man from U.N.C.L.E. **He has to pick up his other suit at the cleaners **'He has a meeting with the action figure people' *What was the name of the movie playing at the movie theater? **Mad Cows and Englishmen **'Invasion of the Cow Snatchers' **Plan 9 from Outer Space **Heffers on Hiatus *How long had Jimmy and Jerry been looking for aliens? **7 years **Since they bought the X-Files boxed set **'2 years' **Since school let out *Where did Jimmy and Jerry work before the science lab? **Gourd's Gym **The Yorktown Shopping Mall **Vischer's Sweets **'Mr. Slushee' *Who does Junior accuse of breaking the plate? **Ben and Jerry **Jerry and Billy **'Laura and Lenny' **Lenny and Bruce *In the LarryMobile, what does the blue button turn on? **'Wipers' **GPS locator **Radio **Headlights *In the LarryMobile, what does the green button do? **Turns on the seat warmer **'Sounds the horn' **Signals to Archie to rotate the tires **Squirts glow-in-the-dark slime *In the LarryMobile, what does the yellow button do? **Dials the Bumblyburg pizza place **Fires the ejector seat **Lowers the power antenna before car wash **'Turns Larry-Mobile into Larry-Plane' *In this show, on which side is Alfred's monocle? **'Left' **Right **Both **Neither *What is QWERTY's verse? **'John 8:32b' **Ezekiel 12:27 **Matthew 9:25a **Luke 9:44 *What record company supposedly released the Larry-Boy Theme Song? **Super-Duper Records **Really Round Records **'I'm a Cucumber Records' **He's a Pickle Records Josh and the Big Wall! *Why is Larry the Cucumber unavailable to help Bob host the show? **He is on vacation in the Swiss Alps **His contract is being renegotiated **He is guest hosting a National Geographic cable special **'He was tired after the last show, so Bob let him sleep in' *Who fills in for Larry the Cucumber as a guest host? **'Junior Asparagus' **Jimmy Gourd **Pa Grape **Buzz-Saw Louie *In his letter, what was Victor's problem? **Helping his mom around the house **Doing his homework **'Being nice to someone who was mean to him' **Eating all of the food on his plate *What did Junior and Bob use to get to the desert? **Camels **A tour bus **A dune buggy **'Their imaginations' *Who got his directions from a burning bush? **'Moses' **Jonah **Joshua **Mordecai *Where were the people of Israel heading? **Egypt **Northern Canada **'The Promised Land' **Puggslyville *Why did the people of Israel run away from the Promised Land when Moses first led them there? **They weren't really that impressed **'They saw people who looked like giants' **They thought it was populated by vegetarians **It didn't have a Stuff-Mart or a Mr. Slushee *For how long had the people of Israel been wandering in the desert? **One year **'Forty years' **A hundred years **Longer than anyone could remember *What city (and its big wall!) stood between the Israelites and the promised land? **Philistia **Paris **'Jericho' **Moose Lake *What did the soldiers of Jericho call Josh? **'A baby gherkin' **A crazy condiment **Mr. Green Jeans **Little buddy *What did Pa Grape want to do? **'Go back to Egypt' **Just walk around Jericho to get to the promised land **Settle down someplace between Egypt and Jericho **Attack Jericho's wall with a giant rocket *Who told Joshua (Larry the Cucumber) about God's strange directions for defeating Jericho? **Percy Pea dressed as a priest **Moses (played by Mr. Nezzer) **Pa Grape **'A strange man with a sword (played by Archibald Asparagus)' *How did Jimmy and Jerry plan to knock down the wall? **By eating it **'The Wallminator 3000' **Ball peen hammers **One brick at a time *What did the soldiers of Jericho dump on the Israelites? **Ice water **Cement mix **Soda pop **'Slushees' *How many square meals a day did the Israelites have a day before going to Egypt? **Four **'Three' **Two (and a snack) **Two and a half *What did the people of Israel do on the seventh and final day? **Marched around the city once, then waited quietly **'Marched around the city seven times, then yelled' **Fired Jimmy and Jerry's rocket at the wall **Started throwing slushees back at the French Peas *What happened to Jericho after the Israelites marched around the wall and yelled on the seventh day? **It stood firm **'The walls came tumbling down' **The city stayed up, but the French Peas ran away **Some of the townspeople filed complaints with the city ordinance committee *Which VeggieTales character wears contact lenses? **Oscar the Polish Caterer **Mr. Nezzer **Larry the Cucumber **'Jimmy Gourd' *Who is disappointed with Larry's performance in the silly song "The Song of the Cebú"? **'Archibald Asparagus' **Bob the Tomato **Mr. Lunt **Madame Blueberry *Which of the following does not describe a cebu in Larry's silly song? **Mute **'Grumpy' **Sick **Sad *Which veggie can be seen in Larry's photo of SeaWorld in the silly song "The Song of the Cebú"? **'The Peach' **Mr. Nezzer **Henry the potato **The shortest of the three scallions Madame Blueberry *What do Bob and Larry wear on their heads? **Top hats **'Berets' **Pudding **Small ferrets The End of Silliness? *In The Song of the Cebú, what relation is the cebu to the bull? **Brother **'Cousin' **Monkey's uncle **Mother-in-law *In The Song of the Cebú, a slide features Bob and Larry at which theme park? **'SeaWorld' **Dollywood **Coney Island **Veggie World *According to the song "Good Morning George", what time do the factory workers get to take lunch? **One **Two **'Three' **Noon *In the song "Keep Walking" from "Josh and the Big Wall!", what are they walking around? **A shopping mall **Babylon **A racetrack **'Jericho' *Who sings the song "Big Things Too" from "Dave and the Giant Pickle"? **Bob and Larry **Junior and Larry **'Junior and Archie' **Archie and Jean-Claude *What is the name of the hamburger joint featured in "The Cheeseburger Song"? **MacVeggies **'Burger Bell' **Wendell's **Chick-fil-A *According to "The Cheeseburger Song", where did Mr. Lunt grow up? **Greenwich, Connecticut **Paris, Texas **East L.A. **'New Jersey' *The entire population of which city signed the petition to save Silly Songs? **'Duluth, Minnesota' **Moose Lake **Sheboygan **Socorro, New Mexico *In the song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", what is the first animal to be cured? **A possum **A kitty cat **'A penguin' **A koala *In the song "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps", what is wrong with the kitty? **'It's nauseous and a week past due' **It's pregnant and its toes are blue **It's bloated and has the flu **It's retaining water and can't chew *Which VeggieTales show originally featured "The Song of the Cebú"? **'Josh and the Big Wall!' **Dave and the Giant Pickle **King George and the Ducky **Lyle the Kindly Viking *In the song "The Promised Land", which Biblical figure leads them to the feast? **Moses **'Joshua' **David **Elijah *In the song "Good Morning George", how late is Laura Carrot, according to Mr. Lunt? **30 minutes **30 seconds **Five minutes **'Two minutes' *Originally, which VeggieTales show featured "The Thankfulness Song"? **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **'"Madame Blueberry"' **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"King George and the Ducky" *In the Thankfulness Song, how many candles are on the little girl's piece of apple pie? **'1' **3 **4 **5 *What are the names of the peas who sing "Keep Walking"? **Sebastian and Jean Luc **'Jean-Claude and Phillipe' **Willem and Claude **Gerard and D'Artagnan *In "Stuff-Mart Rap", what rhymes with "solar turkey chopper"? **Six-quart cheese ball popper **Flaming pumpkin cropper **'Padded gopher bopper' **Automatic ferret mopper *Which VeggieTales episode originally featured the "Cheeseburger Song"? **'"Madame Blueberry"' **"Lyle the Kindly Viking" **"Are You My Neighbor?" **"King George and the Ducky" *How many adoring fans signed the petition to save Silly Songs? **52 **'167,512' **1,234,567 **490 *What does the veterinarian in "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" say when his nurse asks for a raise? **"Hasta la vista, baby." **"Make a new plan, Stan." **'"No way, Jose."' **"OK, but I'll have to raise your health insurance co-pay." Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed *What grade school does Alfred visit? **Tater Tots Preschool **Roosevelt Franklin Elementary School **Prairie Elementary **'Veggie Valley Grade School' *What does Alfred say he needs to do when he ends his visit to the grade school? **"My social calendar is quite full. Gotta run!" **'"I'd better go home and recharge my batteries."' **"See you later, alligator." **"Catch you on the flip side." *Why doesn't the mayor use the Larry-Signal to tell Larry about the weeds? **It ran out of batteries **FCC regulations **'You can't see it in the daytime' **It was being repaired *When Larry-Boy first meets the weed, what is Plan A? **Squirt it with weedkiller **'Use a weed whacker' **Clip it with pruning shears **Fire up the Larry-Laser *Then, what does Plan B involve? **'Hedge trimmers' **A shovel **The weed weasel **A magnifying glass *What is photosynthesis? **When you take a picture **What Larry-Boy's X-ray glasses do **When you send a picture with radio waves **'When a plant makes energy from light *According to Alfred, how do you kill a weed? **'You go to the root' **Kill it with kindness **Call in the cavalry **Use weed-be-gone *What does Alfred tell Larry-Boy as he's tunneling through the ground? **Six more hours and you'll be in China **Did you call J.U.L.I.E. first? **'You're boring' **I'm glad that worked, I never really tested it *What is the mayor of Bumblyburg? **A pumpkin **A radish **A cucumber **'A blueberry' *What happened to the weed when people said nice words? **It shrank **'It sprouted flowers' **It felt better **It wilted *How much money did the Milk Money Bandit take from the pea? **27 cents **'$1.28' **$19.99 **Eleventy-seven cents *What store was advertised on the billboard when Larry-Boy carries off the bandit? **Gourd's Gym **Moose Lake Bakery **Aunt Ruth's Barbershop **'Bumbly Florist' *To release criminals from his super-suction ears, what did Larry-Boy have to do? **Press the green button on his Larry-Belt **'Turn his head left and snap his neck down' **Put his right foot in and shake it all about **Turn to the right and sneeze *What kind of flower did Alfred grow in his garden? **Begonia **Orchid **'Petunia' **Daisy *What color is the rumor weed's hair? **'Yellow' **Blue **Green **Red *The mayor of Bumblyburg has a beauty mark. Which side is it on? **Left side **'Right side' **Neither **Both *In the LarryMobile, what does the yellow button do? **'Turns the car into a plane' **Retracts the wings **Fires the ejector seat **Turns on the CD player *What is on the back of Alfred's scooter? **A weed whacker **A pair of robotic arms **'An umbrella' **A 3-2-1 Penguins! bumper sticker *What was the name of the movie at the movie theater? **The Sand Witch Project **The Princess and the Plumber **Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie **'The Pecking' *What is the Bible verse for the show? **'Proverbs 12:18' **Numbers 7:11 **Psalms 116:11 **Genesis 4:13 King George and the Ducky Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen *What does the queen refuse to do? **Play bridge **Do lunch **'Make a sandwich' **Get a perm *What relation is Mordecai to Esther? **Her grandfather **'Her cousin' **Her brother **Her crazy uncle *What did Esther's friend steal? **'An apple' **A slice of pizza **A fruitbat **Fred *What is Mordecai's job? **He's a farmer **'He's a guard' **He builds electric peanuts **He models wigs *What does the contestant before Esther sing about? **Guppies **Yuppies **Pants **'Puppies' *Who are The Peaoni Brothers? **Used car salesmen **'The most wanted peas in Persia' **Manhattan mafioso **Circus clowns *What falls on the king's cake? **Fred **A fat man eating jujubes **'A piano' **Haman *What happens on the Island of Perpetual Tickling? **'Tickling' **Pickling **Excessive wiggling **Giggling *Esther invites the king and Haman over for what? **Lunch **Tea **Tae bo **'Dinner' *What does the king do when he can't sleep? **He counts sheep **'He has his scribe read to him' **He plays tiddly-winks **He surfs the net *Who is Miss Babylon? **Queen Vasthi **Miss Achmetha **'Esther' **Haman *What instrument does Miss Achmetha play? **'Accordion' **Tuba **Guitar **Bagpipes *In Esther's song, what belongs to the Lord? **'The battle' **A baby's rattle **Lots of sheep **Park place *Who plays the part of the king's scribe? **Jerry Gourd **Mr. Lunt **Laura Carrot **'Larry' *Who are the only two people Mordecai is willing to bow to? **'God and the king' **Haman and the king **The Peaoni Brothers **Laurel and Hardy *What does the king call Esther? **Miny-mo **Teensy-glo **Esther **'Queenie-poo' *What is the name of the royal chef? **Pigpen **'Bigthan' **Wigman **Jules Childes *What does Esther serve for dinner when the king and Haman come over the first time? **Falafel **Bruschetta **'Chinese takeout' **Tofu *How does the king reward Mordecai for saving his life? **Gives him a tip on the five o'clock **Gives him five bucks **'Gives him a parade' **Sends him a card *What Jewish holiday commemorates the story of Esther? **'Purim' **Rosh Hashanah **Pessach **Yom Kippur Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn Lyle the Kindly Viking The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka The Amazing Carnival of Complaining *What was Jason doing at the beginning of the show? **'Thumb-wrestling himself' **Reading "Me and the Argonauts" **Looking through a telescope **Playing a video game *What were Michelle and Grandmum going out to plant in the garden? **'Pumpkins' **Grapes **Listening devices **Eggplant *When Jason complained, what was Grandmum worried he'd become? **A Travarian hoo-sling flapper **A cowboy **'A seed of discontent' **A mime *What did instrument did Fidgel play when he sang "The Seats on the Ship"? **A calliope **A hurdy gurdy **'A ukulele' **The triangle *What planet was near the carnival moon? **Pluto **Goofy **'Planet Arrinar' **Planet Hollywood *What did the kids at the carnival look like? **'Pumpkins' **Grapes **Tomatoes **Cucumbers *When Kevin, Jason and Fidgel sneak over to the funhouse, what was Kevin's disguise? **'Cotton candy' **A traffic cone **A false sense of bravado **A pane of glass *How did Uncle Blobb make his fortune? **He was a zero model impersonator **He was a top hat model **'By depopulating planets' **As a cartoon voiceover talent *How did Fidgel rescue Jason from the rocket pack? **'He galeezled him' **He called in the marines **He didn't have to, it was Jason's stunt double in the rocket pack **He didn't want to, the rocket pack was an allegory for man's inability to control the future *How did Jason save the Planet Arrinar? **By flying around it really fast, turning back time **He turns into a pumpkin seed **By removing his sweatervest revealing a red "S" on his T-shirt **'By getting the seeds of discontent to stop complaining' LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows *What does Larry-Boy call the Cow Dragon? **"Moo-moo Monster" **'"Bovine Baddie"' **"Milk-making meanie" **"Cud-chewing crook" *The Cow Dragon is really what? **A remote-controlled robot **A camel covered with a sheet **A wolf in cow's clothing **'Herbert and Wally in disguise' *Where is Awful Alvin's secret hideout? **'Under the park' **Deep beneath the city dump **High atop Bumblyburg's oldest oak tree **Just east of Puggslyville *Who is Awful Alvin's sidekick? **Fridgy **Doorman **Bulbo **'Lampy' *What does Vicki the reporter always carry? **'Camera' **Tape recorder **Notepad **All of the above *What creature is on The Daily Bumble building sign? **Eagle **'Bee' **Frog **Bloodhound *What does the Knitmaster 3000 recycle? **Toenails **'Hair' **Earwax **Your baby teeth *What does the Knitmaster 3000 make? **'Hats' **Baskets **Sandals **Socks *What is Larry's secret phone disguised as? **Plunger **Bucket **Shoe **'Mop' *What is Larry-Boy's least favorite way to get back to the Larry Cave? **'The Secret Pneumatic Larry Tube' **The Lar-a-Pult **The Cuke Cannon **Walk *What message have I posted over the blackboard in my superhero class? **"ABCDEFG-A hero is the thing to be!" **"Give a hoot. Catch a crook." **"Neatness counts" **'"Don't forget your cape!"' *What is my superhero class lesson for the day? **"Be patient" **'"Superheroes should not hold onto their anger"' **"A thankful heart is a happy heart" **"It's neat to be nice" *What kind of dressing did the ninja gang try to spritz on me? **'Olive oil' **Ranch **Blue cheese **Russian *Which of these is not one of the Scarlet Tomato's powers? **Mind control **Shooting lasers from his stem **'Shooting lasers from his belt buckle' **Defying gravity *What do I do to Electro-Melon after he stops being angry? **Give him detention **Invite him to lunch **'Hug him' **Send him home *Who is the last Bumblyburg citizen to let go of their anger? **Larry-Boy, superhero **Bob, Daily Bumble editor-in-chief **Vicki, ace reporter **'Ma Mushroom, Knitmaster 3000 inventor' *What made the carrot lady in the apartment so angry? **'Someone spilled juice on her tablecloth' **Her son burned the toast **She missed "As the Celery Stalks" on TV **The apartment window was left open *When he tries to make Larry-Boy angry, which one of these tricks does Awful Alvin not try? **Sticking a frozen dessert down Larry-Boy's supersuit **'Unclogging a drain with one of Larry-Boy's ears' **Filling the LarryMobile with chocolate syrup **Blowing a trumpet in Larry-Boy's ear *In "Fly By Might", what does the fly do at the end? **Fly into the sunset **'Blow over a dizzy Larry-Boy' **Go to the movies **Take a vacation *In "Fly By Might", what does the fly do to the LarryMobile? **'Trip it' **Take a test drive **Wash and wax it **Get caught in its grille *In "Fly By Might", what animal does Larry-Boy use to try and catch the fly? **Eagle **Bee **'Frog' **Bloodhound Leggo My Ego! Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt *What kind of donut filling is Grandmum making? **Grape **'Jellied eel' **Pickled lizard **Beluga cream *What is the penguins' mission? **To boldly go where no flightless bird has gone before **To find the perfect philly cheese steak sandwich **'To repair the beacon light at Lightstation Kilowatt' **To find the perfect potato *Complete the following Zidgel quote: "Green and steady, passage ready, red and blinky..." **"...where's my binky?" **'"...conditions stinky!"' **"...use the green key!" **"...ski helsinki!" *How does Zidgel set his hair on fire? **Playing with matches **Playing with a roasted marshmallow **'Playing with a laser pointer' **Pomade with a magnifying glass *What/who do the aliens at Lightstation Kilowatt resemble? **Lava lamps **Sunlamps **'Lightbulbs' **Game show host, Wink martindale *What is the name of the heavily loaded cargo vessel? **The HMS Fable **The FSS Swollen Pride **The S.S. Minnow **'The FSS Emperor's Pride' *What is printed on the heavily loaded cargo vessel? **'Fragile' **Explosive **My other vessel's a Porsche **Livestock *What happens immediately following the light show display at Lightstation Kilowatt? **The lightstation explodes **Someone shouts "Freebird" **The band plays "God Bless the Universe" **'The beacon settles on green' *What is Zidgel's middle name? **Quincy **Marie **Dubya **'Lloyd' *What lesson did Michelle learn? **'Not to let pride get in the way of more important things' **To always go to the bathroom before going on long trips **To always eat whatever Grandmum makes **To always think twice before eating what Grandmum makes Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie *To where are the veggies driving in their van? **'A Twippo concert' **The grocery store **Mr. Slushee's **Mr. Nezzer's Bowl-a-rama *Who lost a backstage pass to the Twippo concert? **Bob the Tomato **Percy Pea **Jonah **'Laura Carrot' *Who does the baby porcupine shoot with a quill? **Dad Asparagus **'Bob the Tomato' **Junior Asparagus **Khalil *Which one of these things is not one of the pirates' favorite things to do? **Watch TV **Play ping-pong **'Mow the lawn' **Play Go Fish *What did the travel agent carrot suggest Jonah do? **'Go on a cruise' **Go water-skiing **Play some croquet **Buy a vowel *What is the name of Jonah's traveling buddy? **Carlyle **Carlos **'Khalil' **King Twistomer *What kind of tapes was Khalil listening to when he met Jonah? **Rap music **Smooth jazz **An exercise workout **'Motivational tapes' *What message did the choir deliver to Jonah inside the whale? **"You're busted!" **'"Our God is a God of second chances!"' **"It's okay if you want to go to Tarshish instead." **"We're out of olives!" *Which of these did the Ninevites do? **Made low-quality sausages **'Slapped people with fishes' **Sang out of tune **Chewed with their mouths open *What did the Ninevites do when they heard Jonah's message? **Laughed at him **Held a pie-eating contest **Kept on fish-slapping **'Asked God for a second chance' *What are Pirate Larry and Pirate Lunt talking about when Junior first sits down at the table? **Kung pao chicken **Saltwater taffy **The meaning of life **'The "napkin guy"' *What does mercy mean? **A French way of saying "thank you" **Letting your little brother get up after a tickle torture **The planet closest to the sun **'Giving someone a second chance, even if they don't deserve it' *What is the pirates' favorite drink? **Banana milkshakes **Kiwi guava-passion fruit juice **'Root Beer' **Pure, natural seawater! *Who offered to give the pirates a job at his shop? **'Mr. Nezzer' **King Twistomer **Khalil **The French Peas *What is the name of Jonah's trusty camel? **Rudolph **'Reginald' **Renaldo **Rosco *Where did Jonah try to go instead of Nineveh? **Egypt **Rome **'Tarshish' **Back to bed *Why did the pirates agree to take Jonah to Tarshish? **Their cable was out **They knew he was famous **Khalil vouched for his reputation **'They needed money' *What contest did the pirates win? **Semiannual Tarshish Ping-pong Tournament **'Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls' **Most likely to watch Alf **A whale-watching scavenger hunt *Why did the king agree to hear Jonah's message? **Jonah asked politely **The pirates vouched for him **'He'd been inside the whale' **Khalil offered him a plush toy *What did Jonah expect to see from the hilltop? **A really nice sunset **More fish-slapping down in Nineveh **Where he'd dropped his keys **'Nineveh's destruction' The Star of Christmas *Who did Millward and Cavis invite to their show? **Arthur Hollingshead **Reverend Gilbert **'Prince Frederick' **Uncle Fester *Who did Cavis and Millward want to play the princess? **Laura Carrot **'Effie Pickering' **Charles Pincher **Moyer the Destroyer *What is Percy Pea allergic to? **Shellfish **Lightbulbs **Strawberry cheese **'Cotton balls' *Who is the custodian at the church? **Cavis **'Moyer' **Edmund **Qwerty *What does every show in London need in order to be a hit? **A pea dressed as a sheep **Billboards advertising it in the mall **'A good word from the prince' **A guest appearance by the Smothers Brothers *What do Cavis and Millward do to try and save their show? **Kidnap the crown prince **Dress up Seymour as the prince **Convince Edmund to cancel his pageant **'Steal the star of Christmas' *What does Millward think the star of Christmas looks like? **'A turtle' **A starfish **A chicken **Cavis's mother *Who owns the theater where Cavis and Millward's play was to be held? **Arthur Hollingshead **Grandpa George **'Uncle Nezzer' **Colonel Sanders *What instrument does Millward play in jail? **A theremin **'A harmonica' **Bongo drums **A pipe organ *What do the veggies use to make it to the church on time? **Skateboards **A bicycle built for four **A pair of ruby slippers **'Seymour Schwenk's Rocketcar' *For what word could Millward not find a rhyme? **Waffle **'Possum' **Squiggle **Plumber *What powered Seymour's horseless carriage? **Internal combustion engine **Steam engine **'Rockets' **Good old fashioned chickens *On what day was The Princess and the Plumber to open? **Christmas Day **The fourth of July **Valentine's Day **'Christmas Eve' *What church was putting on a pageant on Christmas Eve? **'St. Bart's' **St. Mary's **St. Luke's **St. Elsewhere's *How long has it been since the star of Christmas was displayed? **Almost a week **8 months **'79 years' **201 years *For what newspaper does reporter Arthur Hollingshead work? **Archaeology Digest **Electric Lights Monthly **'The London Post Gazette' **Balloon Animal Times *In what sport was Moyer the Destroyer a champion? **'Boxing' **Wrestling **Lawn darts **Red light, green light *From whom does the plumber save the princess in the play? **A pack of wild turkeys **The turtle of Damascus **The penguin mafia **'The monkey king' *Who played the constable who arrested Cavis and Millward? **Mr. Lunt **'Jerry Gourd' **The Peach **Miss Effie Pickering *Where did Moyer keep the real star of Christmas? **'His sock drawer' **Under the couch cushion **Locked in a safe **In his coat pocket The Yodelnapper! The Doom Funnel Rescue! The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! The Ballad of Little Joe *How many brothers does Little Joe have? **Three **Eight **'Eleven' **Sixteen *What kind of animal is raised on the family ranch? **Pigs **'Sheep' **Cattle **Gophers *What happens when the brothers count sheep? **They get bored **They get hungry **'They fall asleep' **The sheep escape *What does Little Joe get for his birthday? **A piece of cheese **A new horse **'A vest' **A cold *What did all the brothers get for their birthdays? **Potholders **'Mittens' **Electric peanuts **Cowboy hats *What seems to be the favorite drink in DodgeBall City? **Slushees **Lemonade **Milk **'Root beer' *Who accuses Little Joe of stealing? **Pa Grape **Jude **Junior **'Miss Kitty' *Who plays the part of the mayor? **Mr. Lunt **Pa Grape **'Mr. Nezzer' **Bob *How long does the famine last? **'Seven years' **Seven months **Seven weeks **Seven days *Who has Little Joe released from jail? **Bob **'The mayor' **Jude **Miss Kitty *What is the name of Little Joe's youngest brother? **'Ben' **Reuben **Dan **Jude *What kind of plant is Little Joe's first dream about? **Tulip **Daisy **'Cactus' **Fern *What is on top of the birthday cake? **Butter **Mr. Lunt **'A frosting cow' **Salami *What kind of accent do Little Joe's brothers have? **British **Danish **'French' **Spanish *What is the name of the town? **'DodgeBall City' **Baseball City **Rockfall City **Laredo *Who plays the role of Miss Kitty? **Laura Carrot **Mom Asparagus **Esther **'Madame Blueberry' *According to the song, what should you make when life hands you a lemon? **Lemonade **'Root beer' **Tea **Punch *What kind of food do the brothers buy in town? **Chocolate bunnies **Chips **'Pizza' **Tofu *What is Little Joe selling during Miss Kitty's song? **Popcorn **Hot Dogs **'Roasted peanuts' **Root beer *What does Pa bring to the jail? **Sheep **Root beer **'Mittens' **Pizza An Easter Carol A Snoodle's Tale Sumo of the Opera *Where was Larry headed at the beginning of the show? **To a St. Patrick's Day party **To a player piano convention **'To volunteer at a toy drive' **To help out at a church pancake breakfast *Where is Larry when he calls in at the beginning of the show? **From his cellphone on a bus **'From a payphone at the end of the subway line' **From his friend's house **From the toy drive at the hospital *Bob describes perseverance as a great big word that means what? **'To keep on keeping on' **To keep sweating to the oldies **To try, try, try... before just giving up **To punish someone for not doing something *What color is Larry's accordion in the Silly Song? **Green **Blue **Periwinkle **'Red' *Where was St. Patrick (Maewyn Succat) born? **Ireland **'England' **France **Chicago *What strange thing happened to St. Patrick when he was growing up? **He was raised by a troupe of Elvis impersonators **He went on tour with a Beatles cover band as Ringo **He found a four-leaf clover **'He was kidnapped by pirates' *When St. Patrick was kidnapped by pirates, where did they take him? **'Ireland' **France **England **Tarshish *How many times did St. Patrick pray everyday? **24 **33 **'More than 100' **10 *Jim Gourdly reported for ESN. What did the letters stand for? **Eternal Sports Network **Entire Sports Network **Emperor's Sumo Network **'Emperor's Sports Network' *Before the Italian Scallion, what is the longest anyone had stayed in the ring with Apollo Gourd? **2 minutes **'8 seconds' **18 seconds **8 rounds *What was written on the front of Lutfi's puppet theater? **"Starring the teeny, tiny Lutfi" **"Shows at 6, 8, and a 3pm matinee on Saturday" **'"Lutfi's Playland"' **"SteppenCuke Theater founded by Gary Sinise" *At the beginning of the short "Going Up!", how many quarters does Larry have left? **4 **'3' **2 **1 *Which story mentions Star Trek? **Going Up! **'St. Patrick's story' **Schoolhouse Polka **Sumo of the Opera *Just before the silly song "Schoolhouse Polka", how many quarters does Larry have left? **4 **3 **'2' **1 *In the silly song "Schoolhouse Polka", what is written on the blackboard? **Billy + Suzie **'English 101' **No your homophones **Larry loves linguistics *Which of the following is not one of the stores at the top of the escalator at the Mikado Mall? **Samurai's Secret **Origami 'R Us **Bonsai Toys **'Karate Kids' *In "Sumo of the Opera", what year is it? **The year of the pomegranate **'The year of the scallion' **The year of the radish **The year of living dangerously *What is a haiku? **The sound you make when you choke on sushi **Eastern poetry **Unrhyming, but beautiful **Structure so lovely **3 unrhymed lines of 5, 7 and 5 syllables (When you click on this option, there's a screen saying you have to go back and reanswer the question.) **'E and B, C and D combined' *In what year did St. Patrick die? **1492 **1776 **'460' **473 *What was the Bible verse at the end of the show? **'Hebrews 10:36' **Matthew 10:22 **Luke 9:62 **Acts 13:43 Duke and the Great Pie War *After Larry, which of his brothers is born next? **'Steve the Cucumber' **Bob the Cucumber **Mark the Cucumber **Gilbert the Pickle *Where do Miriam's parents work? **'The brickyard' **The Indianapolis 500 **De Nile Family Therapy **Pyramid Depot *Why did the princess call the baby "Moses"? **It was the name of a character on her favorite TV show **'Because she drew him up out of the water' **It sounded cool **She found him on Monday and he had cheeks like roses *In The Blues With Larry, who is Larry's special guest? **Blind Melon Ball **Blind Lemon Rind **'Blind Lemon Lincoln' **Lemon Shades *When we first meet Sweet Sweet Petunia, what's she cooking? **Stone soup **Wonton soup **Vegetable soup **'Water soup' *What is Nona's relationship to the duke? **First cousin **Sister-in-law **'Second cousin twice removed' **Great aunt *Who was Nona's husband? **'Gildersleeve the Invincible' **Ivan the Indigestible **Gustav the Indignant **Wendell the Invincible *Who administered the quiz that sent Otis into the bucket-o-slime? **Prince Racquet **'The Abbot of Costello' **The court jester **Friar Chicken *What kind of pies were used in the joust? **French silk **Banana **Apple **'Pies of doom' *Where do Larry's brothers work? **In the space program **As ushers in a movie theater **As mimes **'At a hardware store' *Who sent in the letter that starts the show? **Cody McMonagle from Littleton, Colorado **'Cody Gordon from Evergreen, Colorado' **Wanda Cody from Gunnison, Colorado **Alana King from Morrison, Colorado *Who is Larry's oldest brother? **Steve **Mark **Matthew **'Bob' *What does the pea at the beginning of Babysitter in DeNile yell when he jumps off the diving board? **"Marco Polo!" **"Pea soup!" **'"Matzah ball!"' **"L-M-N-O-Pea!" *What is Miriam's older brother's name? **Aesop **Ezra **Hank **'Aaron' *How many strings are on Blind Lemon's guitar? **'Four' **Three **Five **Six *Who was the first to go through the donut spinning machine at Ye Olde Knight School? **Knight Before Last **'Three Dog Knights' **Knight Train **Sleepless Knight *What is on the top of Duke Duke's helmet? **A duck **An apple **'A chicken' **A scone *How fast did Otis complete the obstacle course? **37 seconds **'23 seconds' **18 seconds **28 seconds *Why does Larry have to do a video link with his dad? **'His dad's an astronaut in orbit and it's his birthday' **To promote their book about life in the produce aisle **His dad was on tour with Boyz in the Sink **To promote his dad's new cooking show "In a Pickle" *What is QWERTY's verse? **John 3:16 **Luke 15:32 **'Romans 12:10' **Ruth 3:9 Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush *What song is Minnesota humming? **Belly Button **'The Hairbrush Song' **Love My Lips **Pizza Angel *What is the headline on the newspaper? **Professor Rattan is a Bully! **Minnesota Cuke Blows Nose Caper! **'Professor Picks Golden Nose!' **Moose Lake Children Need Museum! *What is the address the pizza is being delivered to? **230 Franklin Rd **'16 Countertop Lane' **3-2-1 Penguins! **625 June Lane *How many slices of pizza is Larry hoping to get? **500 **2 **'8' **24 *What is the name on the coach's sweater? **'Da Coach' **Mr. Coach **Little Pea Warrior **Fighting Veggies *In which previous episode did the peasants first appear? **Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed **Little Joe **'Duke and the Great Pie War' **Sumo of the Opera *What veggie is pictured as Samson? **Junior Asparagus **Bob the Tomato **Jean-Claude Pea **'The Peach' *What time is it when the pizza is delivered? **12:00 **1:30 **'10:00' **8:00 *Where did Larry wear this outfit before? **The Hairbrush Song **The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything **The Blues With Larry **'Belly Button' *What sci-fi instrument is used for Mt. Gordon's inflating and floating away? **'Theremin' **Slide whistle **Steel guitar **Sousaphone *What is Annie missing in Junior's dream world? **Shoes **'Glasses' **Ponytail **Hairbrush *What song is used to score this scene? **The Hairbrush Song **God Is Bigger **'Love Your Neighbor' **His Cheeseburger *What kind of toast is not mentioned by Junior's spaceship? **'French' **Sourdough **Wheat **Focaccia *What song is being played at the stadium? **What Have We Learned **The Blues With Larry **The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps **'Big Things Too' Lord of the Beans *What color are the sporks' eyes when they are happy? **Yellow **'Blue' **Purple **Red *What does Larry call his unicycle? **Bicycle **Trombone **'Ukulele' **Larry-Cycle *How many sporks can be forged at once? **17 million **'4' **1 **Plenty *What color is the red gate? **Red **Blue **'Yellow' **Black *What letter is on Billboy's swimsuit? **'B' **E **A **N *What does Scaryman use to bribe the elder trees? **Sap **The bean **'Rubies' **Good soil *What does Grumpy give Ahem? **Chicken burrito **Meatloaf **Bacon **'Samson's Hairbrush' *How did Larry get his unicycle? **Took apart his bicycle **Traded it for his SUV **'500 Frosted Flaky Flippers box tops' **Bought it on the internet *What is the elder tree's proper name? **Philimon-Vischerglith **Therabil-Elithimon **Mikephenom-Nawrockitale **'Falaminion-Tereglith' *Finish Billboy's line in the song **Accidents **'Adventures' **Curious trips **Silly Songs *Which ability is not correct? **Ear-a-Corn - Fearless ranger **'Randalf - Knows beans' **Leg-o-Lamb - Sharpshooter **the Other Elf - Cooking *What birthday is it for Billboy Baggypants? **Tenthity-seventh **Seventy-times-seventh **'Twelfity-tooth' **Sixity-fifth *Finish The Other Elf's line **'Baked in a tree' **On a nice bagel **With a glass of milk **And a smiling gourd *How many locations were borrowed from Minnesota Cuke? **1 **3 **4 **'2' Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler *What is under Don Quixote's bed? **'Potbelly stove' **The floor **A nice chicken burrito **Old pajamas *What food is in the bags on the floor? **Mr. Twisty's Twisted Cheese Curls **'Spuds' **Tortilla chips **Flour *What did Larry lose in the gated community? **'His ball' **His hairbrush **His hat **His shoes *What do Sheerluck and Watson usually eat at Doylie's? **French fries **Cheeseburgers **Cheese Curls **'Milk, ice cream and chocolate cake' *What instrument does Sheerluck play? **Saxophone **'Tuba' **Harmonica **Piano *What famous site is Larry's face carved into? **Mt. Olympus **Mt of Olives **'Mt. Rushmore' **Mt. St. Helens *What show is Larry getting ready for? **LarryBoy and the Giant Pickle **LarryBoy and the Pie War **Rack, Shack and LarryBoy **'LarryBoy and the Bad Apple' *Where is Minot? **'North Dakota' **South Dakota **West Dakota **West Virginia *What is the slogan on the marquee? **Eat at the factory **'Food as big as your head' **Try our nachos **This isn't burger bell *Which restaurant theme did Don not try? **La Koo-Koo Mancha **Donny Ha Ha **'Burger Bell' **Cheese E. Rodent *What item are the singers not holding? **Spatula **'Pogo stick' **Golf club **Coffee *Who is Doylie's ice cream parlor named after? **Bob **Sir Duke Duke **Conan the Asparagus **'Sir Arthur Conan Doyle' *What is the name of the newspaper? **Veggie Beat Daily News **'London Times' **Franklin Daily **Luckingham Dallas Times *Finish this line: **Or you'll get arrested! **Little doggies! **'Nothing to see here!' **And hop on outta town! LarryBoy and the Bad Apple *How much was LarryBoy's chocolate? **A plug nickel **'10 bucks' **A penny **10 plungers *What character did this baby play in a recent show? **Blind Lemon Lincoln **Little Joe **The giant pickle **'Baby Moses' *What is Bob's superhero name? **Flying Tomato **'Red Wonder' **Ketchup man **Bobbin *What is the name of LarryBoy's favorite drink? **'Umph!' **Zowie **Goof! **Ugh. *What color is Alfred's scooter? **Blue **Pink **'Red' **Purple *Where did the poodle first appear? **Minnesota Cuke **Going Up! **'The Blues With Larry' **Madame Blueberry *Where is the verse found? **John 3:16 **Genesis 1:1 **Old Testament **'Matthew 26:41' *How old is Bumblyburg? **9 years **'300 years' **24 years **1000 years *What item is not in the display case? **Art Bigotti plate **Key to the city **Rumor Weed sunglasses **'Angry Eyebrows' *What color is the mayor's phone? **Pink **Blueberry **'Red' **Black *Finish the line: **Mooing, mooing! **'Hair shampooing!' **Oh so tuning! **Carpet gluing! *What show is LarryBoy's outfit from? **Minnesota Cuke **The Ballad of Little Joe **Lyle the Kindly Viking **'Sumo of the Opera' *What is the name of the peas' high school? **Obadiah Memorial **Veggie Elementary **'Bumblyburg High' **Ephraim Apply Tech *What is the name of the news program? **Channel 5 News **'Channel 1 News' **Veggie Beat News **46 Minutes Gideon: Tuba Warrior *How many wiggly turtle toobies are there? **'3' **1 **20 **5 *When did Lance's neighbor arrive? **Summer **Autumn **Winter **'Spring' *What is the song Gideon plays in his backyard? **Lance the Turtle **'VeggieTales Theme Song' **The Hairbrush Song **The Great 'I Am' *What does Pa Angel ask to drink? **Water **Chocolate milk **'Lemonade' **Umph! Sports drink *What is the name of the pea football team? **'Warriors' **Split peas **Veggies **Cowboys *How many days is it until the battle? **1 day **2 days **'3 days' **4 days *What is written inside the Bible? **God Made You Special! **Placed here by the Gideons **Gideon: Tuba Warrior **'Hail, mighty man of valor' *What is George Mueller's address? **16 Countertop Lane **'6 Wilson Street' **230 Franklin Rd. **1 London Roberts Street *How many children live at the orphanage? **4 children **5 children **6 children **'7 children' *What does Larry have to do to stay? **'Wear his eye patch' **Sing a silly song **Wear his bandanna and eye patch **Wear his Larry-Boy outfit *Finish this line: "If you wanna hear the Lord say well done..." **"...you'll have to be better at the tuba." **"...go fight the bad veggies." **"...listen to this song." **'"...then you'll have to do what He asks."' *What are the call letters of the radio station? **WGID **'WMID' **WVEG **WTUB *Which item is not in the story? **Bob blimp **Ten Commandments blimp **'Wagon with band hats' **Tuba float *Where is the letter from? **'Muscle Shoals, AL' **Metropolis, IL **Lombard, IL **Stockbridge, MA Moe and the Big Exit *What instrument does the narrator play? **'Guitar' **Fiddle **Bass **Steel guitar *Which landmark did the peas not build? **Grand Canyon **Painted Desert **'Niagara Falls' **Monument Valley *What skill does Moe's son have? **Swimming **Dodgeball throwing **Bull riding **'Yo-yo' *Who lit a light in the dark? **Moe **'God Did' **Aaron **Zippy *Why did Moe jump in the well? **'To get away from the bear' **For a drink of water **He thought it was a bath **To hide from the mayor *How many barrels do the workers have to carry per hour? **'30 barrels' **10 barrels **60 barrels **1 barrel *What is QWERTY's verse? **Proverbs 139:13 **Genesis 1:1 **'Psalm 28:7' **John 3:16 *What was Moe named first? **Goldie **'Nugget' **Gherkin **Joe *How many zucchini brothers does Moe have? **1 brother **2 brothers **'3 brothers' **4 brothers *Where is Larry's letter from? **Denver, CO **'Carlsbad, NM' **Bucksnort, TN **Seattle, WA *What does Aaron sell on his cart? **Rubber chickens **Bottled water **Wigwams **'Rubber tomahawks' *What is the name of the restaurant? **Dodgeball Diner **Laredo Lounge **'Cafe El Paso' **Amarillo Grill *Where did this song first appear? **Dave and the Giant Pickle **Minnesota Cuke **'The Ballad of Little Joe' **Duke and the Great Pie War *What did Moe follow out of Dodgeball? **'A pillar of cloud' **A tornado **A similarly branded vehicle **The bright lights of stardom God Made You Special *What is the sheep's unusual problem? **They like to run away **'They tip over' **They eat potato chips **They smell funny *How many smooth stones did David take from the stream? **3 **'5' **4 **2 *What's Pa Jesse's horrible news? **"The nectarines are quacking!" **"The lima beans are lacking!" **'"The Philistines are attacking!"' **"The magazines are stacking!" *According to the waiter, we're all kind of like what? **'Snowflakes' **Tadpoles **Biscuits and gravy **Pea soup *What's the name of Bob's fern? **Charlotte **'Raymond' **Vern **Lauren *What is made out of popcorn? **The escape pods **The ship's fuel **Larry's new space compass **'The meteor' *According to what the gourds are singing, where does the Muffin Man live? **Nashville **In a shoe **'On Drury Lane' **On top of old smokey *Who's bigger than Goliath? **King Saul **Dave's brothers **Dave **'God' *What does the gardener pea cut out of paper? **Trees **Peas **'People' **Pizza *What is printed on the side of the pizza boxes? **Salvatori's **'Pizza Angel' **Mama Mia Blueberry's **Larry's Slices *What flavor of ice cream does the first carrot girl order? **'Fudge banana swirl' **Macadamia Madness **Baked bean butterscotch **Neopolitan *How many people are on the USS Applepies? **5 **365 **64 **'364' *How much popcorn did the gourds eat? **'14 thousand metric tons' **364 thousand metric tons **50 metric tons **2 metric tons *What time are Snoodles created? **A smidgen past seven **'A quarter past nine' **An oodle past eight **A tiddle before two The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's *What are the names of the two floss plants being watered? **Miss Loopsy and Maxine **Miss Boopsy and Clancy **'Miss Poopsy and Francine' **Miss Tootsy and Kathleen *What's the name of the tractor? **Old Flossie **'Old Bessie' **Old Bossy **Matilda *What does Pa tell Darby to remember? **"Remember the Alamo, Darby" **"Remember to wash your hands, Darby" **'"Remember how much your dad loves you, Darby"' **"Remember the hot dog buns, Darby" *What does the scarecrow think the tin man is saying when he tries to ask for his oilcan? **Spoil jam **Foil clam **Coil ham **'Boil spam' *Which creatures are not mentioned? **Ohians **'Hares' **Fifers **Mares *What do Chester's minions carry? **Plungers **'Mops' **Puppies **Brooms *What is the QWERTY verse? **'1 John 3:1' **Job 13:13 **Psalm 3:1 **Jeremiah 4:2 *What are you really supposed to do in case of a tornado if you're outside? **Ride away on your bike **Go inside a mobile home or trailer **Climb a tree **'Lie flat in a nearby ditch or depression' *Which item do Darby and Tutu not see out the window? **'The tin man' **Mary Poppins **A cow **Bobby *What is the name of the fairy? **Glenda **'Splenda' **Brenda **Zenda *What three things does the tin man say they need to rescue Darby? **An airplane, some floss and a can of frosting **An oilcan, some rope and a butter **'A helicopter, some steel cable and margarine' **A sailboat, some string and peanut butter *What do the flowers turn out to be? **Kitties **Poppies **'Puppies' **Guppies *What does Darby tell the wizard he wants to do in the land of Ha's? **Go on the roller coaster **Eat cotton candy **Play with his friends **'Whatever he wants' *What did Darby's dad say was the reason they were having a party? **"We just wanna have fun!" **'"My son was lost, but now he's found!"' **"It's Darby's birthday!" **"It's the tin man's birthday!" The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything *Where has the king gone on business? **'Across the western sea' **Oklahoma **Down to the mall **The local Stuff-Mart *What does Bernadette want from the backroom? **A bottle of root beer **'Some barbecue sauce' **A bowl of cheese curls **A jar of pickles *What does the pirate ask them to do? **Yodel sea shanties **Prepare tea **Repair his station wagon **'Prepare to be boarded' *What are the pirates looking for in the cave? **The princess **Treasure **'Clues' **Fashionable hats *What is on the rock monster girl's head? **A sombrero **'Trees' **A bird **A compass *What do heroes do? **'What they know is right' **Fight pirates **Rescue damsels in distress **Go on adventures *Who does Robert think Sir Frederick is? **Sedgewick **Elliot **'George' **Prince Alexander *What does the princess first get after leaving her hiding place? **'The cutlass' **A tuba **A giant tuna sandwich **The Helpseeker *What does Bernadette see? **Elliot with a bouquet of flowers **A big spider **The labor-saving device **The Helpseeker *What is Sedgewick going to ask the pirates? **If they've brushed their teeth **If they've tipped the waitress **If he can yodel for them **'If they've seen the cutlass' *What is beyond the whirlpool? **'An island' **Bob's Beach Bum Resort **A pod of dolphins **The Rocks of Malabar *How many miles did Sedgewick swim? **80 **'92' **40 **32 *What does Elliot find inside the mechanical dragon? **A laser-guided cannonball **The Helpseeker **A bowl of butterscotch pudding **'A big lever' *Why does George turn down Mr. Hibbing? **He wants to be a pirate instead **'Life has plenty of adventure of its own' **Sedgewick advises him to **He just wants a cheeseburger Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue *What instrument is Clark playing? **Ukulele **'Banjo' **Guitar **Saxophone *What was Big Jim caught with? **'1100 pounds of stolen turkey jerky' **8 gallons of watermelon syrup **14 cubits of knotty pine **459 maple-glazed donuts *What kind of business does Tomato Sawyer want to start up? **'A tax preparation service' **A cabin-painting business **River raft repair **A banjo factory *How are Larry and Tom supposed to signal Mr. Dooley when they see Big Jim? **By whistlin' Dixie **By thinking nice thoughts **By barking like dogs **'By setting off a signal flare' *What does Larry propose they do with Little Jimmy in Muscatine? **'Put him on a train to St. Louis to get to his momma.' **Buy him some glazed donuts **Get him a trim **Sign him up for harmonica lessons *What have the king and the duke taken? **Turkey jerky **Cookies **Brownies **'Donuts' *What does Larry say that not helping is the same as? **'Hurting' **Hiding **Doing nothing **Running away Save the Planets! Abe and the Amazing Promise *What kind of cookies is Junior's mom baking? **'Chocolate chip' **Peanut butter oatmeal **Oatmeal raisin **Snickerdoodle *What is the name of the town where Abraham and Sarah live? **Nashville **Ick **Tokyo **'Ur' *What does Jacques use to put his invention together instead of glue? **Mashed potatoes **Jellybeans **'Gum' **Peanut butter *Maurice and Jacques are signed up together to do what race? **'Baguette relay race' **Wheelbarrow race **Pie-eating contest **New York City Marathon *What kind of seed does the mad scientist give to Jacques? **'Sunflower seed' **Pumpkin seed **Apple seed **Watermelon seed *Jacques reads in the Bible that haste makes what? **Waste **Cookies **'Mistakes' **Paste *How long must the town wait before the sunflowers grow? **Three days **'Three months' **Three years **Three centuries *How long did Abraham and Sarah have to wait for a child? **9 months **'15 years' **100 years **6 years *Jacques is a member of the P.I.E. club. What does it stand for? **Professional Investigation of Excess **Popsicles Icicles Eskimos **Party in Europe **'Philanthropic Invention Enthusiasts' *What does the Take 1 sign say? **Lazy Larry **'Bumbling Bob' **Jovial Junior Asparagus **Pestering Peas *What is the name of the mad scientist? **Buzz Lightbulb **Keylime Pie **Thor Lightning **'Leon Meringue' *God promises Abraham that his children will one day outnumber what? **The sheep **The palm trees **The rubber duckies **'The sand' *What does the name Abraham mean? **Father of superheroes **Snowman **Father of many nations **Camel herder *How many miles an hour does the average sneeze travel? **'100 miles an hour' **11 billion miles an hour **The speed of light **An inch a minute Category:DVD Features Category:Games Category:VeggieTales Category:3-2-1 Penguins! Category:Larry-Boy